Les liens de pluie
by chonaku
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux enfants dans une chambre, d'une pluie qui tombe, de doutes, de préjugés, de choses absurdes qui ne s'expliquent pas. De haine, de dégoût, de peine. Et pourtant, une amitié est née, et pourtant, il pleut encore...


**Fandom **: Hetalia Axis Power (Hetalia pour les intimes)

**Auteur **: Chonaku

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi.

**Personnages**/**Pairings **: Balduin/Bavière. Et un autre garçon.

**Rating **: T

**Remarque **: propos pouvant choqués, mention de la période du IIIe Reich et du conflit israélo-palestinien.

**Les propos choquants ne sont pas ma propre opinion, je le dis et je le répète : ne prenez pas ça pour ma façon de pensée.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les juifs n'ont pas d'âme.

La phrase venait parfois, la nuit surtout, le réveiller, le mordre, lui ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Elle venait, venait, prenant de la place, de plus en plus de place. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir. Pas après la leçon de morale que lui et ses frères s'étaient pris. Pas après la guerre. Alors, il se levait (toujours) se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre, comptant. Comptant. Les tziganes en avaient une, ils étaient chrétiens, croyant en dieu, en leur Vierge et ce même si le mauvais œil était croyance de païens. Les malades mentaux… il ne savait pas, supposant que oui. Après tout, comme dirait un français dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, mieux valait un coupable en liberté qu'un innocent mort. De même que pour les communistes et les homosexuels (enfin, sauf les homosexuels catholiques et protestants, voire orthodoxes, les autres... un doute), les autres victimes, les autres gens aussi, sans doute. Sauf… sauf…

Les juifs n'ont pas d'âme.

Des années, des siècles que cette phrase, cette simple phrase était gravée en lui. Cette phrase et d'autres qui venaient, parfois plus terribles, parfois plus irréalistes encore. Pourtant, la même haine qui coulait, qui se profilait, comme la pluie qui se déversait ce matin. Comme la veille elle avait envahi le paysage, le teintant de gris et de flaque d'eau. Pluie et gouttes, sur la vitre, sur la vitre. Il frôla le verre de la fenêtre, laissant ses souvenirs, ses pensées resurgir. Peu à peu, il ferma les yeux, laissant son souffle se tranquilliser, se fondre dans le silence de la chambre entrecoupé par les ronflements d'un adolescent encore endormi.

Cette phrase, les autres, il les avait entendus tant de fois, de la bouche des siens, des autres, de ceux qui portaient la croix, le croissant, l'uniforme, le sabre ou le fusil. Il connaissait les raisons : ils n'avaient pas voulus croire le Christ qu'il adorait, l'avaient tué de façon ignoble. Première faute. Ils se regroupaient toujours entre eux, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher, des rumeurs glauques, sacrilège, rituel immonde, religion bafoué et ce goût pour la manipulation, pour l'argent, le pouvoir. Cette arrogance, eux qui étaient tombés si bas, plus bas que terre. Eux qui n'avaient pour représentant d'un gosse traumatisé et instable, empreint de folie. Oui, il y avait des trucs bien chez eux, des scientifiques, des artistes, des écrivains, des poètes. Cependant, cette chose… cette phrase, ce sentiment… comment aimer quelqu'un, des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas et sur lesquels circulaient tant de choses contradictoires ? Ils n'étaient pas vertueux, ils se posaient en martyr, certains profitant de la culpabilité des autres pour arriver à leurs fins, pour faire le mal. Ils niaient la douleur des autres, se réfugiant dans la leurs, dans leur communauté et accusant les autres de les empoissonner, de les enfermer alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour lutter. Vraiment, parfois, cela donnait la nausée au garçon, à l'adolescent qui avait vu son peuple souffrir. Qui avait vu les siens mourir, puis les autres êtres accusés de bourreaux. Alors, parfois, il doutait, il doutait alors qu'il frôlait la barrière le séparant de l'extérieur, du rideau de pluie qui se déversait. Comme un amas de souvenirs amers. La vitre devant lui ne les empêchaient pas de se nicher en lui, ces souvenirs, de se fondre en lui, sans jamais partir.

Les juifs ne sont rien que des parasites.

Parfois, il se demandait jusqu'où s'arrêtait la rumeur et commençait la vérité. Il n'en savait rien, ne savait plus, il y avait des choses que certains disaient qui se contredisaient avec les propos des autres. Et ce doute, lancinant. Que devait-il faire au juste, rejeter ce que certains lui avaient appris au détriment d'autres ? Douter encore parce qu'il sentait que parfois, ce qu'on disait était vrai (l'abus de méfiance, la manipulation via la culpabilité, ce complexe du martyr, cette sorte d'arrogance avec cette expression « peuple élu ») ou alors s'en remettre à son instinct ? Cependant, l'instinct, son instinct pouvait le tromper de bout en bout, comme la fois où il avait présenté ce sinistre individu à son frère allemand, malgré un push de Munich. C'était en 1933 et Balduin avait pensé que l'homme en question serait leur sauveur. Il n'en fut rien. Et à cette pensée, ce souffle autrefois tranquille sembla plus froid, comme si l'âme du grand blond s'était glacée. Il avait présenté à son frère l'homme qui les avait menés à la catastrophe, comment savoir qu'il ne ferait pas la même erreur en plaçant encore une fois sa confiance en des gens peu recommandables ?

Les juifs sont des salauds.

Et les salauds étaient, par définition, peu recommandables.

Balduin se gratta la nuque, la tête, sa main passant dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille sans douceur. De douceur, il n'en voulait pas, il voulait des réponses que personne ne voulait lui donner. L'antisémitisme était un tabou maintenant, parler des juifs, poser des questions aussi si on était un allemand. Qui plus est, son grand frère, l'allemand de la RFA serait sans doute gêné qu'il ose poser ce genre de question. Tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que… parce que… celui qui dans sa chambre…

« Tu vas finir par t'arracher les cheveux à force de jouer avec ainsi. Ce serait dommage. Pas qu'ils soient sublimes, mais la coupe « hérisson » te va mieux que la coupe « squelette germanique ». »

Cette voix plus jeune que lui, si peu grave, un peu aigue, cette nuance d'ironie toujours présente. Pourtant, à force, il s'y était habitué. Et le problème résidait en partie de là. Balduin se retourna, braquant sans violence son regard cyan dans celui bleuté de son vis-à-vis, cadet de deux ans. Celui-ci était en partie recouvert de sa veste, qu'il trainait plus ou moins comme on trainait une couverture et un doudou. Le visage rond, les cheveux bruns comme des plumes emmêlées, la bouche encore humide de salive à un coin. Il n'avait rien d'un danger, rien d'un parasite, d'un salaud ou d'un type sans âme. Juste d'un simple enfant de quatorze ans Et pourtant, il était juif. Et l'ami de Balduin. Enfin, plus ou moins, un doute trainait. Encore un. Il haïssait ces sales… ces sales gouttes de pluies qui formaient des flaques, qui enlaidissaient le paysage, qui n'avaient aucune utilité. Il haïssait tant la pluie, tant ses doutes cet adolescent.

Adolescent qui répondit prestement, d'un ton impersonnel, presque froid :

« Aurais-je réveillé le précieux enfant de Moise et de Sion ? «

« J'en sais rien, demande le lui. »

Ton vif, sec, paroles claires et précises. L'enfant de Moise allait bientôt être de mauvais poil, si Balduin continuait à le taquiner ainsi en représailles de taquineries quotidiennes. Pas qu'il pouvait être méchant, pas vraiment… juste qu'entre amis de cette trempe, les batailles avec poings et insultes n'étaient pas rares. Et Netsah pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il frappait fort même lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Que ce soit avec les poings. Ou avec les paroles.

« Non, sérieusement Saukerl, je t'ai réveillé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit laconiquement le jeune brun en s'avançant doucement, jusqu'à se mettre à côté de Balduin. Lequel haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, son cadet ne l'avait même pas regardé durant son court temps de parole et semblait maintenant en pleine réflexion alors qu'il était là. S'il ne venait pas juste de se réveiller et s'il n'était pas si tôt, Balduin aurait pu mal le prendre. On n'ignore pas un représentant d'un länder allemand et encore moins celui de la Bavière. Non mais euh… pour qui il se prenait lui d'abord, hein ? Balduin se reprit en se souvenant que c'était Netsah qui parlait, Netsah qui endormi n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Un adolescent qui retrouvait presque sa voix d'enfant Ashkenaze lorsque le sommeil rendait ses yeux encore un peu lourds.

« Il pleut, on pourra peut-être pas se promener tout à l'heure … » Fit le plus jeune d'un ton encore endormi, ce à quoi Balduin grogna que cela n'empêcherais pas son frère de faire une série d'entrainement matinaux et ce malgré le sadisme de la situation (oui, Balduin adorait aussi les séances sauf sous la pluie battante. Ce que son frère Ludwig à l'évidence, ne comprenait pas.)

« Tu voulais aller où… Netsah ? »

Il utilisa avec hésitation le vrai nom de son cadet, sachant que la politesse voulu qu'il use du nom du pays pour désigner son homologue. Cependant, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas Israël, ni un juif qui était à ses côtés, c'était simplement Netsah. Avec sa physionomie d'enfant battu qui cachait une force surprenant, ses manières parfois dures, violentes, ironiques, un peu cruelles sans en avoir l'air, cyniques. Netsah et sa paranoïa, cette crainte au fond de lui d'être seul au monde, de n'avoir personne, son instabilité, cette presque folie. Et ce regard bleu qui se reflétait sur la vitre, cette main qui se colla sur la vitre, copiant le geste qu'avait fait tout à l'heure celle de Balduin.

« Je sais pas, sans doute visiter des choses… »

« .. Mais tu connais sans doute Bonn aussi bien que moi ! Bon, ptête qu'un ou deux trucs a changé, mais grosso modo… »

« Balduin, cela fait cinq ans que ton frère et moi avons des relations pleines et entières. Nous sommes en 70. Nous avons donc des relations amicales depuis 65. Or, la guerre s'est arrêtée en 45. Tu vas me dire que durant un laps de temps de vingt ans une ville ne change pas ? Et je te rappelle qu'avant, mes boss étaient plus que réticents à me laisser partir seul… alors pour faire du tourisme avant, ce n'était pas gagné… déjà que je ne suis là que pour raisons professionnelles aujourd'hui, m'improviser touriste même un jour aurait pu choquer quelques uns à l'époque. Voir tous.»

« Mouais, je comprends… »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, accroché aux syllabes comme des mauvais souvenirs pas si lointains que ça. La méfiance des adultes, la rancune, la peur, la crainte. Le doute que tout cela soit faux, que le pardon de Netsah ne soit d'hypocrisie. Que lorsqu'il s'en va faire des câlins à son frère, à lui, cela ne soit que par calcul, par manipulation. Pour mieux se rapprocher d'eux, pour les faire culpabiliser davantage, pour remplacer un frère polonais perdu que l'enfant désirait tant retrouver… Que cette première discussion quelques heures à peine après le rapprochement de Netsah et son frère, cette première discussion transformée en fausse bagarre, en mélange d'entrainement et de jeu… ces rires, son rire à ce moment… Balduin doutait, songeant que tout cela était peut-être faux, peut-être… Comment l'autre pouvait leur pardonner alors que certains de ses patrons avaient encore des doutes sur leur culpabilité, alors qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs lèvres le dégoût et la haine ?

Que toute façon, personne n'a besoin des juifs, personne. Et encore moins les allemands.

L'adolescent blond soupira. Il était quelqu'un de cartésien, carré, aimant avoir des réponses claires et logiques à ses questions. Pourtant, il n'osait pas les poser, restant dans son coin à ruminer, sa bouche ne s'ouvrant que pour dire des choses bêtes et futiles, des joyeusetés, des gamineries. Il était le länder le plus chanceux de la République Fédérale allemande, celui qui était le plus grand sur le plan territorial, le plus riche en industrie, tourisme, joie de vivre et bières. Le roi de la fête de la bière, celle qui rameutait tous les accros à cet alcool qu'il considérait comme sien, celui qui était le plus énergique, le plus croyant en un dieu unique. Celui qui dans le noir, regardait la pluie au côté d'un semi ami dont il ignorait les véritables sentiments.

« … Au final, ce qui nous rassemble, ce n'est pas le soleil, mais bel et bien la pluie… »

Amers ces mots, amer le sens qu'ils avaient dans cette tête blonde. Mots qui se répercutaient dans la pièce, l'écho des mauvais souvenirs, des événements présents, des rumeurs de haines de partout, de l'Europe et du Moyen Orient et des autres régions, pays, continents. Loin, très loin des rires…

« … Sonnenblume, t'es un génie. »

Il tressaillit au surnom. Sonnenblume. Tournesol. Netsah l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'il avait su que le prénom que les allemands donnaient à un certain professeur dans une certaine bande dessinée belge était Balduin. Depuis, il l'appelait du nom commun de la fleur (trouvant le synonyme utilisé pour le nom de famille du professeur Tournesol (Bienlein) trop fade et court). Dans ce bouche, le mot sonnait doux, si doux que l'ironie et la taquinerie semblaient en être absentes. C'était un mot doux, un mot d'enfant innocent et tendre. Dans une phrase d'adolescent moins endormi, presque souriant, presque riant. Loin, si loin de l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Si hors de propos que le bavarois ne comprit pas tout de suite la portée des mots, qu'il tourna sa tête blonde comme un poussin pour regarder son interlocuteur, aussi brun, petit et fidèle d'un bébé corbeau.

« Je… »

Ne comprends pas….

Et les mots refusaient de partir, restant au coin de la bouche, au coin de la langue. Il ne comprenait pas, mais peut-être n'y avait il rien à comprendre, rien à apprendre d'un gamin sans doute encore un peu fou, sans doute encore pétri de crainte et de douleur. Rien à comprendre de l'ennemi d'hier qu'il ne savait pas s'il était l'ami d'aujourd'hui ou une force perfide et manipulatrice.

L'allemand regarda les yeux bleus rendus un peu plus sombre par l'éclat morne de ce matin (il était quelle heure ? Sans doute tôt, très tôt. Suffisamment pour que son frère ne soit pas encore venu le chercher. Moins de sept heure, donc…), les joues adolescentes qui gardaient quelques vagues rondeurs enfantines, des mèches folles jamais peignés. Un sourire qui se formait, défiant tous les obstacles, les douleurs qu'avait enduré le brun et qu'il endurerait. Une étincelle dans le regard bleuté. Et cette main, ces mains qui ouvrirent la fenêtre sans que Balduin puisse faire quoique ce soit, laissant le vent froid le mordre, tel un chien joueur sans méchanceté.

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

Uniques paroles qu'il pu prononcer, alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, que des papiers volaient et que l'autre souriait calmement, comme un gamin ayant passé toute sa journée à couvert les murs de sa chambre de graffiti rigolos et qui n'avait aucun regret. Puis, d'un geste rapide, presque trop brusque, Netsah lâcha sa couverture d'infortune et sauta, sous les yeux agrandis d'un Bavière soudainement devenu blanc comme un linge.

…

Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe grasse et humide du jardin, dénués de chaussure ou de chausson, ils sentaient le picotement que procure le contact de la terre, des gouttes de pluie. Il n'avait qu'une veste à la main et ce n'était pour se couvrir, pour se protéger d'une pluie qui le battait doucement. Il râla, cet adolescent blond courant auprès d'un ami qui coursait un point invisible, pris sans doute d'un délire. Son frère lui avait dit que cela lui arrivé parfois, des mouvements, des actions que les gens ne comprenaient pas, que Netsah lui-même sans doute ne comprenait pas, ne sachant jamais comment expliquer les dites actions. Balduin n'était pas inquiet, non absolument pas, ce n'était pas pourquoi il courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, qu'il restait toujours aussi blanc depuis que son cadet avait sauté du premier étage de sa maison. Non, voyons, pourquoi serait inquiet pour un … pour rien qu'un… Netsah n'était rien…

Qu'un…

Et il le retrouva quelques minutes, secondes plus tard cet être qu'il ne pouvait pas définir avec exactitude, pris entre deux blocs, deux idées confuses diamétralement différentes. Balduin le retrouva le nez à l'air, regardant les nuages, regardant la pluie. Pluie qui coulait sur lui, rendant ses mèches plus compactes, plus lisses, comme un rideau de plumes noires. Les yeux bleus levés vers un ciel tout sauf bleu. Le sourire sur le visage, l'air serein, presque heureux. Comment pouvait-il être heureux pendant que lui était si amer ? Et ces arbres qui agitaient sombrement leurs branches, les tons verts tranchant avec le terne du gris nuage. Balduin n'aimait pas çà, n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions. Alors, d'un geste simple et précis, bref comme s'il craignait un rejet… il posa la veste sur les épaules de son semi ami, l'air aussi fermé qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était en colère, pas inquiet, en colère. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de frapper. On ne frappait pas un malade solitaire. On frappait encore moins un…

« Qu'est ce que t'as à courir comme un malade ? Tu vas attraper froid, merde ! J'ai pas que ça à faire bon sang, espèce de … de crétin, voilà ! » Râla il en donnant une petite tape sur le torse d'un cadet qu'il souriait encore. Qu'il était agaçant, bon sang.

« Je me disais qu'il fallait donner corps à ta métaphore, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas bien ? »

Eux et leurs manies de… lui et sa manie de répondre aux questions par des questions, mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait être…

« Mais t'es complètement taré, ma parole ! »

« Ce qui est adorable chez toi Sonnenblume, outre ton aptitude à copier ton musclor de frère au cœur plus tendre qu'il en a l'air, c'est ton vocabulaire quasi illimité. Malade, taré, Saukerl… quelle culture absolument mignonne tu as, vraiment. »

Pointe d'humour, pointe d'ironie acide. Du Netsah de très bonne humeur tout craché.

« L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, soldat, tu as délibérément quitté notre chambre sous la pluie battante au risque de tomber malade. Tu sais quel genre d'incident diplomatique il peut arriver si tu te blesses ou si tu tombes malade dans notre pays ? Tu crois que tes boss ne vont pas hurler au complot, à l'antisémitisme allemand ou je ne sais quelle connerie encore ? »

Le germanique avait haussé le ton tandis qu'il parlait, s'agrippant sans le faire vraiment exprès au plus jeune. Il le menaça presque du regard, comme si à travers les prunelles bleutés, il pouvait discerner les réponses aux questions qui tourmentaient son âme. Comme si en fixant cette petite bouche qui maintenant ne souriait plus, il pouvait enfin entendre les réponses. Comme si autour d'eux, la pluie n'était rien, juste la caresse humide d'un dieu païen en qui il croyait bébé et qu'il avait apprit à oublier. Après tout, il était germanique et enfant, son père l'avait initié à la mythologique nordique. Et en ce moment, il pouvait deviner la malice du petit Loki qu'il tenait entre ces mains. Ce petit Loki brun pas vraiment méchant, juste très marqué, très cynique. Parfois à l'extrême.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais inquiet pour moi. Je crois que je me suis trompé… »

Le ton léger avait des relents amers maintenant, des relents de peur aussi. Comme s'il craignait cet enfant. Comme s'il craignait aussi que tout cela soit faux, que l'amitié que Balduin lui avait donné, que son frère aussi lui donnait, soit un mensonge de plus. Que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge pour dissimuler une haine encore latente, présente à jamais en eux. Ou encore, le résultat d'une trop grande culpabilité. Dans ce cas, leur lien que vaudrait-il ?

Rien, poussière jetée au vent voleur et fugace, fumée sans consistance, mots vides de sens.

Rien.

Mais peut être que Balduin était dans l'erreur, qu'il transposait sur son interlocuteur ses propres doutes et sentiments ?

« ...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Les germaniques étaient connus pour être dépourvus de tout sens de la communication, du moins au niveau de l'émotion et du ressenti, incapable de dire ou de faire des choses qui paraissaient si simple et naturelle pour un latin ou un autre pays. Comme de prendre dans ses bras une personne qu'ils… ne détestaient pas. Ils étaient timides dans cette matière là. Et si on accordait tout de suite à Balduin les expressions « plus impulsif que son frère », « l'un des germaniques les plus exubérant et souriant » il n'en demeurait pas moins allemand. Timide, peu à l'aise avec le domaine de l'émotion, maniant plus facilement les armes que les câlins.

Cette simple phrase était déjà un effort pour lui. Cependant, il doutait bien que cela ne serait pas assez pour Netsah. Et il avait raison.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire alors, Wittelsbach ? » Demanda alors d'un ton faussement formel le jeune brun, le regard braqué férocement sur celui qui le tenait, ce blond qu'il avait appris à ai… apprécier un peu.

L'adolescent blond marqua une pause, ne sachant que dire, que faire mis à part lâcher prise. Alors, Netsah répondit à sa place, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque Ludwig et Balduin ne savaient plus les mots à dire. Comme s'il voulait ne plus les entendre. Ou alors décharger un poids chez ses interlocuteurs. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Lorsqu'il ne voulait entendre personne, Netsah tapait du pied, devenait presque violent, brutal. Il ne déviait pas la conversation vers des chemins dénués de ronces et d'épines.

« Enfin, oublie. Cela m'est égal en fait. »

L'allemand aurait voulu taquiner Netsah en le traitant de menteur, mais il renonça. Une boulette suffisait. Pas la peine d'en rajouter (même s'il tiqua au « cela m'est égal » mais il mit ça sur le compte d'une certain maladresse propre à son cadet). Il soupira, puis demanda après un temps de silence :

« Que voulais-tu dire en parlant de donner corps à ma métaphore ? »

« Exactement ce que tu voulais dire en parlant de pluie. »

S'insulter et se donner encore plus de mauvais souvenirs et de haine, c'était ça qu'il voulait ? Non, non, cela devait être autre chose. Connaissant l'autre, cela devait forcément être autre chose.

« Euh. Et je voulais dire quoi ? »

« Tu sais même plus ce que tu dis, Balduin ? Là c'est grave, tu sais, tu devrais peut-être voir un docteur, on sait jamais. » Se moqua légèrement le jeune Netsah :

« La pluie est ce qui nous lie, c'est bien ce que tu as dis non ? »

Songeur et attentif à la fois, il ne pu qu'hocher la tête.

« La pluie lave Balduin. Elle est synonyme de vie, d'eau, d'abondance, s'il n'y a pas d'excès bien entendu. Elle lave les douleurs, les mauvais souvenirs, la rancune, la haine. Alors qu'à la base, ce ne sont que quelques petites gouttes qu'on ne voit jamais entièrement. Les petites gouttes, c'est les moments qu'on passe ensemble, les moments où on rit, où on pleure et se console, où on se bat pour de vrai ou pour de faux, sans jamais se détester, se faire vraiment mal. La boue que produit la pluie est peut-être sale, cela n'empêche pas les enfants de jouer avec, comme le fait qu'on se batte malgré notre passé commun assez sombre. On rit bien, on joue. Et… et je suis content que cela soit ainsi… c'est tout. Je… je suis vraiment heureux qu'on soit devenu amis, euh … et je… euh… »

Il hésita, butant dans ses mots, ses joues se teintant d'un rouge qui n'avait pas la violence du sang, mais au contraire, la saveur et la tendresse cachée et bourrue d'une tomate. Par ailleurs, les joues du blond en firent de même, n'osant avouer que le sentiment était partagé. Que soient maudites la timidité et la pudeur transmises par une éducation stricte et militaire. Qu'elles soient toutes les deux maudites, lui qui voulait sans oser, sans jamais rien dire…

Cependant, lorsque les mots manquaient, les gestes étaient la seule issue possible. Lentement, très lentement, Balduin leva sa main, la dirigeant près de la joue de son cadet. La frôlant ce qui fit reculer instinctivement Netsah, qui ensuite ne bougea plus. Cette main, elle alla se caler contre la joue, imitant sa forme ronde. Balduin sentait la peau douce et mouillé de Netsah, le sang qui pulsait, rendait plus rouge un visage carmin. C'était simple, sans chichi, ni manière. Pas de paroles futiles, pas de mots maladroits, de phrases qui pouvaient être mal interprétés, mal comprises. Pourtant, ce geste simple, peu de gens dans la famille de Balduin était prêt à le faire. Pas plus que le suivant, encore plus doux, plus lent. Hésitant.

Il sentait que Netsah se crispait sans faire exprès, se rendant compte que la situation lui échappait. Quelques années plus tôt, il se serait pris une volée pour faire ça. Netsah croyant à une menace. Certains auraient cru à une trahison de la part de Balduin, d'autres à une manipulation de la part de Netsah.

Alors que dans ce geste, si simple, il n'y avait rien que cela. Juste son visage qui se rapproche de celui de son cadet, des lèvres qui effleurent le front. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, n'est ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi les deux n'en finissaient pas de rougir ? Pourquoi les mots ne venaient pas, ne venaient plus, restant nichés dans leurs gorges avec la douceur d'oisillons en train de dormir ? Pourquoi la pluie qui semblait laide et sinistre à Balduin était soudainement si douce, si tranquille, alors qu'il n'avait que son pyjama pour protéger son corps de l'eau et du froid ? Comme une berceuse, un refrain doux chassant démons, cauchemars et doutes.

Comme deux idiots, les deux adolescents âgés de plusieurs siècles, mais qui n'en paraissaient pas dix sept pour le plus âgé, se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire justement, juste à faire sentir, à regarder l'autre. Puis, éclater bruyamment de rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la situation ridicule.

« Allez viens on rentre, si mon frère ne nous voit pas dans notre chambre, il va tellement s'inquiéter qu'il va péter un câble… »

« Avant de nous massacrer les oreilles en hurlant, puis s'occuper du reste en nous faisant un entrainement super dur. » Continua en souriant presque Netsah.

« Ouaip, exactement. » Conclue Balduin avec un rire encore présent sur les lèvres. Sa main allant se perdre dans les cheveux de Netsah, s'amusant à ébouriffer en marchant une chevelure plaquée sur la nuque en un amas noir et mouillé. En représailles, Netsah donnait des coups de poings, coups sans force d'un enfant joueur s'amusant avec son camarade de jeu. Aucun des deux n'arrêtaient de sourire, alors que leurs pieds devaient se refroidir et se salir à trainer dans la terre ainsi.

« Il faudra s'essuyer, sinon, on est mal. »

« La salle de bain est à côté de ta chambre, Balduin et on essuiera tout. Ton frère n'y verra que du feu. »

« Drôle d'expression pour quelqu'un mouillé de la tête au pied. »

« J'ai une veste qui me sert de capuche, pas toi. C'est donc toi, le plus mouillé. »

« Rappelle moi qui te la prête cette veste, hum ? »

« … Merci. »

« C'était rien, Netsah, rien du tout… »

Il aurait aimé lui dire autre chose, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de parler trop longtemps de sentiments. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi. Alors, il se contentait de sourire, de marcher, de regarder Netsah, de le taquiner. Ses doutes, ses interrogations endormis, à moins que son trouble se soit allégé ? Il ne savait pas, n'étant certain que de certaines choses.

Que les juifs ne devaient être certainement que des hommes, qu'ils pouvaient être bons, mais aussi mauvais, voire ignobles. Que Netsah n'en était pas seulement un et encore moins cet Israël fou et paranoïaque. Netsah n'était rien qu'autre que Netsah…

Et Balduin l'a… ne le détestait pas.

Et voulait aussi le protéger, ni par culpabilité, pitié ou manipulation.

Mais par…

« Si tu le dis Sonnenblume, si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. Ami ? »

« Comme au premier jour, Balduin, comme au premier jour. »

…..

**Note **:

_ Ashkenaze : ce mot désigne les juifs d'Europe de l'Est et centrale. Il vient du nom biblique « Ashkenaz » petit-fils de Noé sensé être l'ancêtre des peuples nordiques, scandinaves et russes. Il veut dire « Allemagne » en yiddish.

_Netsah/Israël : alors lui, faut que j'explique. D'abord, je suis contre l'idée d'un Israël-tan âgé de soixante ans, parce que je trouve cela trop simple et vulgaire. Netsah ne représente pas que et seulement Israël. A la base, il représente le peuple juif (et ce depuis que sa mère, Israël l'ancienne/biblique l'a laissé sur le pas de la porte de Rome avant de mourir, mais c'est une autre histoire). Ce n'est qu'à partir du 18/19e siècle qu'est né en lui l'idée de devenir un Etat à son tour. Puis la seconde guerre est arrivée avec ce que l'on connait maintenant. Paranoïaque et craintif, il en a conclue que son peuple n'était véritablement en sécurité nulle part et que n'importe quand, un type pouvait pointer du doigt son peuple et l'accusé de crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Donc, à la base, Israël voulait protéger son peuple, lui donner une occasion d'immigrer là où il serait en sécurité. On en connait les conséquences maintenant. En tout cas, dans mon esprit, Israël est toute la rage et la haine, la colère et la violence que Netsah a refoulées depuis des siècles de persécution et de maltraitance de la part des autres (avant, il se contentait de simplement pardonner, d'oublier, de refouler, de laisser faire. « Parce qu'ils sont comme ça et pas autrement. » Ensuite, il en a eu marre et a voulu lui aussi jouer au méchant.) Pourtant, il n'est pas que ça, il est aussi enfantin, immature, a un besoin d'affection, affectueux pour ceux qui gagnent son affection. Il est aussi fichtrement borné. Et imprévisible et instable psychologiquement (dû aux troubles de son pays et aussi de son peuple. Et des milliers de coups qu'il a dû se prendre sur la tête).

_L'accord des réparations allemandes du 10 septembre 1952 scelle le début de rapprochement tendu entre l'Allemagne de l'Ouest (RFA) et Israël. Celui-ci est très simple : sur une période de douze ans, la RFA versera de l'argent à l'Etat hébreu, ainsi qu'une pension pour les rescapés de l'Holocauste. S'en suivra d'autres accords jusqu'à l'officialisation des rapports germano/israélien le 14 mars 1965. Depuis cette date, l'Etat hébreu a des relations pleines et entières avec la RFA. L'unification des deux Allemagne ne change rien au fait que l'Allemagne reste l'allié européen le plus sûr selon l'Etat hébreu.

Si d'autres allusions ne sont pas claires, dites le moi, que je mette des notes annexes supplémentaires.

Peut-être ferais je un autre one sur ces deux là, mais qui racontera comment ils ont pu devenir amis. Je ne sais pas, j'hésite.

En espérant que ce one vous a plu.


End file.
